


所思在远道

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: 可能有点太隐晦了，之所以没有标注Spock/Uhura是因为想暗示Spock暗恋Kirk。Spock不能理解Uhura但是他记得Kirk很久之前戴的项链（因为是Kirk视角所以没能让看的人意识到Spock向Kirk求证时内心是很复杂的）），Kirk也是听说的他们和好，但是并没有Spock的证实。





	

James Tiberius Kirk的假期大部分时间都耗在新瓦肯。他不知道是否有人知道这件事——他不会对Bones隐瞒他的去向，但是Bones不问时他也不会说。而Bones在自己难得的假期里通常很忙，实际上，他的大部分船员都如此。

新瓦肯有着与瓦肯极度类似的气候，永远是如此炎热，仿佛要从你身上榨出最后一点水分。他能感到自己的汗从鼻尖落下，而背后的床单已经完全被打湿了。但那不仅仅是汗水，还有黏糊的体液，瓦肯人自带的润滑液和他的肠液混在一起，在他的皮肤上引起不快的触觉。但他已经顾不上那么多了，那根粗大的瓦肯阴茎在他的身体里进出，展现出与年龄完全不相符的力道和速度。宇宙在他面前盛放，他毫无章法地和身上的人接吻，把身体里那根已经饱涨到极限的阴茎夹的更紧。他知道自己看起来像什么，一个饥渴的荡妇，不知羞耻地索求，好像如果没有那根阴茎就活不下去了，但是他的脑子没工夫留地方给那些多余的羞耻，他能感到快到了，那无尽欢乐的尽头。

眼前一道白光炸开来，Spock大使在他身上喘息着，温热的瓦肯精液冲击着Jim的肠壁，太多的精液甚至让Jim的小腹撑起一个微妙的弧度，他无意识地发出一声尖叫，陶醉在被填满的快乐中，甚至没有感到自己也射了。年长的Spock如此体贴，他甚至在这时还微微撑起自己，尽量不把全部重量都压在Jim身上，但是Jim需要这个——一具沉重而温暖的身体，提醒他自己并不是孤独的。当他从绝顶的高潮中回过神来，便勉强撑起自己，把年长者拉进一个深吻中，他日渐衰老的身体依然如此火热，让他暂时忘了这张床以外的世界。他喜欢躺在他的身下，这个Spock已经老了，但是依然高大、强壮，给予他一种与世隔绝的安全感。

年长者离开他的嘴唇，在他的身边缓缓躺下，Jim伸过手臂抱住他，而他温柔地回以拥抱。浓稠而舒适的气氛流淌在他们中间，他把头枕在老人的胸膛上，此刻，他部分地感受到了那种名为爱的感情。但是他不属于他。即使他躺在在年长者的怀里，刚刚经历过一场性爱，Jim的眼前依然是那个更年轻的Spock，不会拥抱他，不会亲吻他的那个。他知道年长的Spock在进入他的身体时，同样破碎地想起他的Jim，褐色的眼睛和更沉稳的气质，是书架上那张照片里那个微笑着的男人，他的阴茎在他的身体里，而他的眼睛越过他，看向时间尽头的另一个人。

那种羞耻和愧疚感又来了。当他做完后躺在不属于他的Spock身边时，在性爱后迷乱的空气中，他总感受到那种类似于偷情的羞愧，他偷走了那个Jim的Spock，利用他们之间微小的相似。在那双褐色的眼睛的注视下，他盗走了他的爱人。而他只是想从年长者身上看到那个年轻的Spock，如此肮脏。当年长者的脸因为情欲扭曲，当他缓缓进入Jim，那些时候他与更年轻的那个Spock重合起来了。当Jim触摸着他被时间留下印痕的身体时，仿佛能感受到那个Spock年轻的身体上强壮而流畅的肌肉线条。他知道他们不属于彼此，年老的Spock属于另一个Jim，而Jim在这个宇宙中没有自己的码头。但这个怀抱如此温暖，他不想离开。

从Jim第一次被Spock大使邀请到新瓦肯开始，他们一直保持着这种奇怪的关系。事情的发生也许是偶然，但是Jim知道那迟早会发生的，单独相处时凝重的空气和那种涌动的复杂情绪，他们都对此心知肚明。所以当那个试探的吻开始时他们都没有惊讶。甚至等不到欢迎的晚餐结束，Jim在又一次暧昧的对视后主动吻了上去，如果说年长的Spock在开始时还有些犹豫，但在Jim主动揉搓他的阴茎时，他也开始热切地回应，情欲的火焰很快淹没了他们。

这是五年计划前Jim能自由支配的最后一夜。他枕在年长的Spock身上，有一搭没一搭聊着一些琐事，感受Spock在平静下来后慢慢抚摸着他的头发，没有精神融合，当然。似乎这是他们都在刻意保留的东西，尽管在第一次见面时他们就那么做了，但是那是特殊情况。虽然这看起来有点虚伪。他不清楚年长者是否会对他的Jim感到愧疚，是否会对照片忏悔。在和年长者有了这一层关系后，他面对年轻的Spock……不能说没有一点情绪波动，但是Spock不是他的，所以他有限的愧疚全部指向另一个自己——虽然Jim觉得另一个自己应该不会乐意接受。这个宇宙的Spock可能永远不会知道这段古怪的关系，还有Jim究竟对他抱持着怎样的感情。

也许是他想得太入神了，年长的Spock开口了：“Jim，你看起来非常困惑。”他没有接着说那句话，但是Jim会告诉他自己在想什么的，他们之间不仅仅只有性，实际上，在他们不做爱时，他们的相处更像（也确实是）一对忘年老友。

该从何说起？这几天他一直逃避这个问题。当他们的指尖隔着玻璃碰触时，他能感到Spock的悲伤那样浓烈而真切，而之后他从Bones口中得知，Spock如何失去冷静地咆哮，向Khan挥拳，在他们确认他死亡的情况下。他是为我愤怒，这个念头一直盘旋在他脑中，挥之不去，但是年轻的Spock到底如何看他？他们现在确实是很好的朋友，然而仅止于此了。曾经的他也许会满足于这种关系，可是人类总是不知足的。

他终于开口了，声音因为性爱格外沙哑，把自己吓了一跳：“没什么，只是我在想，我能不能撑过这五年。”不算说谎，他内心质疑过，他能否坚持下来，在这前所未有的深空探索计划里。但是他已经确信了，他适合这个，脚踏实地反而让他不自在。年长者能看出来他答非所问，眼神若有所思，但是没有继续问下去，这也是他和年轻的Spock截然不同的一点，Jim猜是和那个Jim一起生活了几十年后的影响。他的头在年长者身上找到了一个更舒适的位置，于性爱后满足而舒适的气氛中睡着了。

第二天Jim起得很早，他要赶去最近的传送点。因为前一夜的放纵他还有些疲倦，走进餐厅时，年长者已经为他准备了一杯茶。温热的杯子捧在手里，他才有了实感，这会是一次长久的分离。Jim习惯离别，但是这是不一样的，第一次在他和某人建立了某种微妙的关系后，这样长久地分开。想到这里，他的胸腔仿佛过了电一般颤抖起来。年长的Spock看出了他的留恋，走过来在他额头上吻了一下，那是不带情欲的一个轻吻，像是来自父亲的。然而直到登上企业号，那种奇怪的震动依然残留在他的心间。

甚至从来没有想过这种奇怪的关系是否能长久，他依赖年长者仿佛依恋一个从未在他生命中出现的父亲。短暂的相会里其实很少不涉及性，但是亲密感并非来自于肉体。所以听到那个消息时，Jim感到瞬间的失重，随即那份消失了的重量加倍地压到他的心上，他身体里的什么东西也随着坠落到看不见底的黑洞里了。

他想立刻去找Spock，他知道他在哪里。Spock在他的房间里，他知道这个消息比Jim要早。Jim总以为一切不会变的，即使Spock和Uhura在一起（他知道他们会和好，Jim了解他们，而他几乎是怨恨于自己对他们有着如此深入的了解），年长的Spock有自己的Jim，但是他的身边总有Spock，无论如何。然而年长的朋友如此突然地离去，他一直坚信的东西显得如此脆弱。相信年长的Spock将与他自己的Jim相会也许会让他好受些，但是他内心知道那是不可能的——他想见到Spock，他需要一个可以支撑自己的点，虽然他也不知道要说什么。

然而当Jim站在Spock的房间门口准备敲门时，他停住了。他突然想起Uhura和Spock的道别，她抚摸着脖子上那条项链时大概没有注意到Spock的眼神，但Jim看到了，他从未见过Spock那样迷惑。Uhura试图理解Spock，但是甚至他们也难以真正地沟通。Jim没有资格打扰Spock与年长者的告别，那是属于Spock自己的私密时刻，作为朋友他无法介入，也不该介入。

Spock像是一座城堡，站在比不可触及的远方更远的地方。Jim的手指从门上滑下来，温热的人类肌肤在光滑微凉的金属上留下了一点白色的雾气，很快就又消失了。他又站了一会儿，悄悄走了。

总有时间说的。Jim这么想着，然而仿佛是有意嘲弄他的这种想法，一连串的事件接踵而至，他始终没能找到时间能单独和Spock交流。反倒是休整时Spock来找他了。他来时Jim正蜷在床上打游戏，非常老的一款游戏了，他其实也谈不上喜欢，只是拿来打发时间而已。他听到通报来不及穿鞋就急急去开门，开门时看到穿着一丝不苟的Spock，才想起来自己只穿了背心长裤，即使Spock看过他最狼狈的样子，但是他还是有些不好意思，说着给Spock倒茶，借机穿上了外套和鞋。

Spock没有喝茶，他向Jim递过来一样东西。Jim的指尖擦过他的手掌，是一条断裂的银质吊坠。Jim僵住了，那是他的吊坠，随手买的小东西，当时看着有趣但是也谈不上非常喜欢，所以后来不见了也不曾放在心上，现在看应该是掉在Spock大使的家里了。也许是他们翻滚在炉火前掉下的，也许是他脱掉衣服时太急切了，谁知道呢，这种吊坠本身就不牢靠。

“Spock大使的遗嘱里把他在瓦肯的房子留给了我。清点时清洁人员告诉我发现了这条吊坠，他们这并不在大使的物品列表上，我记得你戴过与这条吊坠极度相似的一条，所以让他们寄过来给你确认是否是同一条。”Spock还是他一贯的平淡语气，Jim却感到羞耻，仿佛所有和年长的Spock共度的那些昼夜都被摊在了Spock的面前。他会知道这条吊坠是在怎样的情形下断裂的吗，Jim如何插入到一段深厚的感情里，他怎么想的？

Jim试图去看他的表情，但Spock的面色非常平静，就是Jim常常看到的，他平常时时表现出的那种波澜不惊。Jim低低答应了一声，握紧了那条吊坠。后面他又和Spock说了什么，但仿佛那不是他自己的身体，他的意识抽离出来，像一个旁观者一样看着他自己，格外清晰，脸上是轻松的，轻松到几乎刻意了，Spock的脸和声音却模糊了。

Spock走后他松开手，吊坠已经被汗打湿了，温热的银器接触室温后很快变冷了，黏上汗水湿答答地，再摸起来有点恶心。房间有大片的落地玻璃窗，窗外是繁华的夜景，宏大而复杂的城市在这个窗口展现出一部分的肌理，看久了会有些眩晕，觉得自己格外渺小，他把吊坠垂在眼前，盯着出神了很久。据说Spock和Uhura果然复合了，今天忘了问Spock，明天的酒会要记得。他闭上了眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有点太隐晦了，之所以没有标注Spock/Uhura是因为想暗示Spock暗恋Kirk。  
> Spock不能理解Uhura但是他记得Kirk很久之前戴的项链（因为是Kirk视角所以没能让看的人意识到Spock向Kirk求证时内心是很复杂的）），Kirk也是听说的他们和好，但是并没有Spock的证实。


End file.
